The Parchment
by Nastasia
Summary: Draco gets a hold of a parchment meant for Hermione. Before he gives it to her he finds out some rather intresting news about the muggle-born.


A/N-Hi this is my first Harry Potter story to actually post on the internet, Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading what I have so far for this story! And please R&R to let me know if I made a mistake on anything (kind criticism please) or to just comment! Heehee. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer (!)- I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter! I do own Iris (who I named after a friend of mine!).

----------------

The 5th year, Iris Malfoy, ran down the hallway back to her Gryffindor common room with a parchment in her. The parchment was from Headmaster Dumbledore himself. He had requested that she deliver it personally to her fellow housemate Hermione Granger.

Iris knew to some extent who Hermione was. Hermione had tutored her on several occasions and with the fact the elder girl was in her 7th year she knew who her half brother was. Draco Malfoy to be precise.

Iris had been the "black sheep" of the family. Her father was Lucius Malfoy, and her mother was Ariana Jameson. Her mother was a muggle-born witch, while her father was a pureblood.

All her mother had told her about her father was that he was in league with the wrong sort of Witches and Wizards, furthermore even though he had tried to send her money to raise Iris she always declined and sent his "filthy" money back.

Though not poor or even rich, Iris and her mother Ariana were what you could call middle class. Ariana worked and owned a muggle oriented dress shop that presided in Diagon Alley. It was quite famous for its muggle clothes and availability.

She remembered the letter she got when she had informed her mother that she was placed into Gryffindor. Her mother told her she was tremendously proud of her being in that house. It was the exact house opposite of the house Iris's elder half brother, Draco.

With those thoughts whirling around in her head, she bumped into someone as she rounded the corner.

"Oww!"

"Bloody hell!" yelled out a voice.

She looked at the person whom she had bumped into, and saw Draco.

'How pleasant', she thought.

You see, even though they were in a sense blood related. They still hated each other with every bone on them. They're hatred for each other was almost as famous as the one between Draco and Harry Potter.

"Oh. Its you, the filthy half blood of the family," Draco sneered out.

She shook her head sadly at his antics to make her mad. He just hadn't learned how to grow up quite yet. The only thing that made her mad ay Draco anymore was when he tried to insult her mother.

"Hello Draco. Pleasant to see you again. Sorry but I must head off. I have something to deliver from the headmaster himself," she replied back politely as possible.

Being that Iris was a prefect and Draco had been elected as the Head Boy, they had to see each other during meetings and such. So her delivering a parchment from Dumbledore wasn't all that unfeasible.

As she started to walk away Draco grabbed the parchment intent on knowing who it was for and what it was. She tried grabbing for it as he held it above her head.

Irritated she put her hands on her hips and curtly asked "Draco what do you want? Otherwise give me back that parchment, for if you don't you'll be getting in to a whole lot of trouble!"

With an amused look on his face and a smirk planted right on he replied back with, "Tsk tsk. Sister dear. I only want to know who its for. That's all, no need to be threatening me."

She sighed, "Its for Hermione Granger if your oh so interested in knowing. And its rather urgent I get it too so if you would please give it too me and I shall be on my way."

_'Its for that mud blood then? Hmm perhaps I should talk Iris into giving it to me being that Granger and me do share the head dormitory. Then I can read it then.'_ Draco evilly thought.

"Its for Granger then? Why don't you just let me give it to her? We do share a dormitory you know," he pointedly said.

"Oh alright!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat and pointed her index finger at him. "You had better take it straight to her and no funny business!" Iris, annoyed beyond her patience limit, exclaimed before she took off down the hall towards the gryiffindor portrait.

Draco grinned as he pocketed the paper then walked briskly to his dorm.

As he got near the Head Boy and Girl portrait a girl and boy his age were busy reading one of the millions of books that were around then.

The girl paused and nudged the boy as they both spoke intoned together "Password?"

**_"Have no friends not equal to yourself."_** he spoke quickly. The portrait opened and revealed a spacious common room decorated in the colours of a deep green and red, accenting each other perfectly.

He plopped down on a dark green coloured chair that sat to the right of the fireplace. Lost in his thoughts for a moment as they began to go back to the letter he had received (but hadn't opened) from his father. Not wishing to open that letter quite yet, he removed the parchment that was for Granger. He smirked and opened it and began reading it...

------------------

A/N- well that's all I have so far! I'm not sure what pairing centered fic it's going to be quite yet. It might be DM/HG but please don't get mad if it doesn't turn out to be them in the end! Oh! And I don't own the quote Draco said to the portrait, it belongs to Confucius (551 BC - 479 BC), The Confucian Analects. Again please R&R with constructive criticism or a comment on how you think I did with this! Hehe. Good day to you all!  
  
-Evie (aka HappyDuckie!)


End file.
